MI FIN HA LLEGADO
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Trata sobre kory, quien se entera que tiene una enfermedad y poco tiempo de vida, ella decide irse y olvidar a sus amigos dando una imagen que era mala, ya que no quería que la buscaran, Rachel la encuentra y se entera de todo. Dick esta enamorado de ella, luego ella cuenta la verdad, y pasa sus últimos días con las personas que amaba. Todo acabo y llego su fin.
1. Todo es tan feliz

Aquí otra historia que si la tengo terminada… Kory con una gran enfermedad, esta vez tiene un final triste.

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 1: Todo es tan feliz…

Y ahí me encontraba con mis amigos, Rachel, Garfield, Víctor, Karen y Dick, estábamos viendo una película, Búsqueda implacable 3, se veía buena, era una de las muchas veces en la que hacíamos algo juntos. Todos estábamos contentos, y nada podía arruinar ese momento.

De repente siento un mareo y me levanto del cómodo sillón, y me dirijo al baño. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y de repente mi vista se nublo, ya no podía más… mi cuerpo se caía lentamente pero logre agarrarme de la pared. Estuve por un momento ahí sin poder hacer nada, ya que estaba muy débil. Estaba esperando que alguno de mis amigos se preguntara dónde estaba pero, nada. Luego de unos minutos al fin ya me sentía un poco mejor. Me pare y mire al espejo, estaba totalmente pálida.

Abrí la llave del caño y me lave la cara, en realidad no sabía si contarles a mis amigos. Pues la verdad no me parecía muy importante, fue solo un mareo, solo eso o tal vez más.

Al fin y al cabo decido no comentar nada y vuelvo hacia mi sitio, la película ya había acabado.

-Te perdiste la mejor parte Kory- dijo Garfield.

-okay- dije riendo-

-Bueno chicos ya que ya acabo la película, ¿les parece si salimos a comer? – pregunto Karen

-claro- dijeron todos menos Kory e inmediatamente fijaron la mirada en ella.

-no me miren así, lo siento me siento un poco cansada, vayan ustedes- dijo dando una linda sonrisa-

-mm ¿segura?- pregunto Dick- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto un poco preocupado-

-segura… no es nada… solo me siento un poco cansada, así que diviértanse chicos, yo iré a mi habitación a dormir…- dijo la pelirroja y se fue-

-¿saben que le pasa?- pregunto Víctor-

-ni idea- respondió Garfield- déjala deben ser cosas de chicas- mejor vayamos a comer una deliciosa pizza- dijo emocionado-

-tiene razón, déjala estar sola, mañana podremos hacer otra cosa juntos- dijo Karen

-Bueno está bien- dijo Dick aun preocupado y saliendo por la puerta, seguido por los demás

-¿Qué le sucederá? – Pregunto Rachel- luego la preguntare ella debe estar sola por un momento- dijo saliendo

En la habitación de Kory.

-no sé qué me pasa… me siento cansada y muy débil. Nunca antes me había pasado esto. ¿Qué me sucede? – se preguntó a si misma- creo que solo necesito dormir un poco…- dijo recostándose en su cama.

Dos horas más tarde.

-mm…- dijo despertando ella- eh dormido pero sigo igual. Mi cuerpo ya no puede más… ¿Qué hago? Creo que llamare para tener una cita con el doctor- dijo Kory cogiendo su teléfono – Hola buenas noches… si una cita por favor… claro con el… si… bueno mañana a las 9 de la mañana… bueno adiós.- colgó Kory.

Y se recostó de nuevo un rato poniéndose a pensar.

No sé qué tengo, me siento cansada, débil, sin ganas de nada, sin apetito, pero no soy de este planeta, no debería sentir lo mismo, yo soy fuerte… o lo era… siento ¿nauseas?

-Nauseas- dijo corriendo hacia el baño, y queriendo vomitar, pero como no tenía nada en el estómago no lo hizo.

\- Ya no puedo… pero debo ser fuerte… mañana sabré lo que tengo- dijo arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás- y ¿qué hora es? Donde estarán ellos- se preguntó un poco preocupada- ellos no deben saber nada y mañana debo encontrar alguna forma de escapar de ellos- dijo poniéndose a pensar-

La puerta sonó ellos ya habían llegado. Kory se puso feliz ya que los extraño mucho. Y se fue a verlos para saludarlos.

-¿Qué tal les fue? – pregunto ella contenta

-pues divertido pero a la vez no… no estabas…- dijo Dick

-aww gracias que lindo- dijo Kory muy feliz

-¿lindo? – pregunto el- bueno me iré a descansar- dijo un poco nervioso

-nosotros también- dijeron Karen y Víctor- y dieron una risita

-Bueno Rachel ¿te parece si nosotros también vamos a la cama?- pregunto Garfield- con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela –

-Yo paso- dijo ella molesta- buenas noches Kory, mañana quiero hablar contigo- dijo y se fue a su habitación

-Duerme bien- dijo el rubio, Garfield

-Igualmente- dijo Kory y se fue a su habitación- Solo quiero dormir…- dijo la pelirroja y cayo rendida al sueño.

Continuara…


	2. La noticia que arruino mi vida

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 2: La noticia que me arruino mi vida.

Ya era otro día, me desperté y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, digamos que se podría decir que ya me sentía un poco mejor, pero a la vez no.

-Espero que la notica que me de el doctor sea buena…- murmuro cepillando su cabello pero cuando lo hizo se le cayó un poco- ¿Qué raro? – Mi cabello nunca se había caído…-murmuro un poco preocupada.

-Kory. El desayuno está listo- dijo Víctor avisándole como todos los días-

-claro… pero aun dormir un poco as- dijo bostezando Kory-

-bueno- dijo con rareza él ya que ella siempre desayunaba temprano.

-Otra mentira más… y no solo esta. Una de las muchas que diré hoy-dijo ella un poco triste.

En la cocina donde se encontraban todos.

-¿y Kory?- pregunto Dick-

-Dijo que aún tiene sueño- respondió Víctor

-qué raro- dijo Rachel

-bueno no creo que sea raro, ella no lo hace siempre. Así que supongo que está bien que duerma un poco más- dijo Víctor

-supongo que si…- dijo Dick

Volviendo a la habitación de Kory.

Supongo que ya voy a poder salir. Ya deben a ver terminado de desayunar- dijo cogiendo su bolso y saliendo sin hacer ningún ruido.

Kory se sentía muy cansada que no podía volar, así que solo tomo un taxi para que no se le hiciera tarde.

Ya en el hospital.

-¿Kory Anders? – Pregunto la enfermera y ella se paró- venga conmigo por favor el doctor Martínez la espera –

-Claro- respondió ella y la siguió

-Buenos días señorita- dijo el doctor. Tendría al menos unos 35 años.- ¿dígame que es lo que siente?

-bueno ayer sentí un mareo y casi me desmayo. Duermo pero cuando despierto sigo cansada, mi vista se nubla, y estoy débil. No tengo apetito, y hoy mi cabello se me callo un poco…-dijo ella preocupada.-

-pues bueno, primero te mandare ah que te hagan algunos exámenes, de sangre. Colesterol, orina, radiografías todo un chequeo general, dale esto a la enfermera y que te lleve, luego regresas, anda ve- ordeno el doctor e in mediamente Kory fue donde la enfermera-

La enferma me llevo, y pase por diferentes lugares del hospital. Luego ya de como dos horas la enfermera llevo todo de vuela con él.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo el – veamos. – Dijo leyendo los documentos- Te lo explicare claramente… - dijo el mirándome con una cara de no entendía- En tu cuerpo han sido encontrada células malignas, es decir que se multiplican descontroladamente, esta es como una primera fase. Por eso te sientes cansada, por la capacidad de invasión de las células en tu cuerpo, lamento decirte esto, pero tienes una enfermedad avanzada, cáncer- dijo el

Al escuchar eso mi cuerpo estaba frio e inmóvil, no pensaba en nada más y lo único que pensaba dentro de mi cabeza era "Cáncer" "Cáncer", mi mente se quedó en blanco y no sabía que decir, solo espere que el doctor siguiera.

-lo que debes saber de esto es muy importante, tienes cáncer a los pulmones, por lo que vas a pasar por diferentes etapas, y efectos digamos un poco dolorosos, como por ejemplo dolor en los tejidos cerca de los pulmones, no vas a poder respirar bien, entre otras cosas, entonces si los tumores se extienden aparecerán lesiones, que serían metástasis, una invasión a distancia,

-pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuáles fueron las causas?- dije desesperada y al fin decidiendo hablar-

-pues los agentes externos, pero en la mayoría de cosos no se conoce con exactitud, lo que hare es darte un tratamiento, para una cirugía no podría ser ya que está avanzado, usaremos la quimioterapia, es un proceso duro así que te aconsejo que le cuentas a alguien de esto, de aquí en adelante tendrás que venir casi seguido o si no irte a otro lugar en donde hay mejor tecnología- dijo el doctor-

-Bueno… gracias- dijo ella un poco preocupada y caminando hacia afuera-

Ya afuera del hospital.

-¿Por qué a mí? – dijo ella llorando -¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?- dijo desesperada- mis amigos… ¿Cómo les voy a contar esto? No, no puedo hacerlo, no quisiera que me vean así… que se me caiga el cabello, que me van débil, que sientan lastima de mí, no puedo acepar eso, no de ellos… no de Dick que lo amo hace mucho tiempo y nunca se lo he podido decir… creo que debo… irme… para siempre… de aquí… - dijo llorando- si… eso debo hacer… es lo mejor para todos…- dijo llendo de vuelta a donde vivía y que ya nuca iba a ser su hogar…

CONTITUARA…


	3. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 3: ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?

Al fin había llegado después de casi dos horas, me había ido a cualquier lado con tal de olvidarlo todo, pero no puede, pensaba en que sería de mí, cuando viviría, mis amigos, mi familia en Tamara, todo… Abrí la puerta y entre, olía delicioso seguro Víctor estaba preparando el almuerzo, Garfield se encontraba viendo televisión, Rachel seguro estaría terminando de leer un libro, Dick en su habitación seguramente.

Trate de llegar a mi habitación sin que nadie me escuchara, y al final lo logre ye me tire en mi cama a pensar en muchas cosas más hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo y seguramente ellos estarían preocupados, pero yo no quería dar ninguna explicación, baje silenciosamente y ahí estaban ellos viendo una serie, tenía hambre así que fui a la cocina y empezó a comer fruta.

Luego Salí y ahí estaban ellos con una cara de preocupados o preguntándose donde estaba toda la mañana que salí.

-hola…- murmuré

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto Dick molesto

-¿Por qué no almorzaste?- pregunto Víctor

-¿Por qué tienes mucho sueño? – pregunto Raven

-¿me prestas tus botas rosadas?- pregunto Garfield y todos lo miraron molestos- lo siento aquí soy el único que tiene humor parece- dijo riendo y luego se calló-

-amm pues salí con mi amiga, tenía sueño y por eso no almorcé, y tengo sueño porque ayer no dormir bien y no Garfield, no te prestare mis botas rosadas porque no te quedaran- dijo riendo un poco- …-

-¿Qué amiga?- pregunto Dick

-¿Qué hicieron? –Pregunto Víctor-

-duerme bien la próxima vez- dijo Rachel

-okay – dijo triste y riendo Garfield

-pues Sofía… y fuimos al GYM y bueno dormiré bien hoy… - murmuro Kory

-¿Quién es Sofía?- preguntaron todos

-¿no la conocen? Ah… cierto no se las presente…- dijo ella

-pues deberías traerla aquí- dijo Víctor

-mala idea- dijo riendo la pelirroja- ella no sabe nada de mis poderes- dijo ella recordando que ya no podría usarlos-

-ah bueno podríamos actuar como personas normales ¿no crees?- pregunto Dick

-¿es linda?- pregunto Gar

-bueno… claro que es linda,- respondió Kory

\- cuando no fijándote tú en eso- dijo molesta Rachel

-tranquila- dijo Garfield- yo soy solo tuyo- dijo guiñándole el ojo- solo tuyo nena-

-muy gracioso- dijo Rachel- Kory cuídate- dijo ella y se fue a su habitación-

-yo iré a hacer unas cosas a mi estudio- dijo Víctor- cuídate- le dijo a Kory

-yo iré a ducharme – dijo Gar y se fue-

-¿segura que no tienes nada? - pregunto preocupado Dick

-nada…- murmuro Kory- nos vemos luego iré a hacer unas cosas- dijo ella y se fue-

-bueno…- dijo el tratando de creer lo que ella decía ya que estaba muy preocupado-

En la habitación de Kory.

-si claro, hare unas cosas- dijo sarcásticamente- lo que hare es guardas mis cosas en una maleta… creo que me iré esta noche… luego de la cena con ellos… como si fuera una despedida. Aunque ellos no sepan nada. Creo que los voy a extrañar mucho…- murmuro alistando ya sus cosas.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Nuestra ultima noche juntos

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 4: Nuestra última noche juntos

Me la pase el resto de la tarde guardando mis cosas, mi ropa, regalos de mis amigos, zapatos, pero me di cuenta que ya no podría usar mi uniforme de heroína. A sí que pensé que si dejaba esa ropa ellos pensarían que ya no querría ser parte del grupo y dedicarme seguramente a otras cosas, espero que piensen eso a otras cosas malas que nunca haría. Me había puesto un polo muy largo color crema y un short ya que quería estar linda para Robin, no… digo para todos. Escuche la puerta y seguramente era Víctor e inmediatamente salí.

-Hola Kory la cena ya está lista- dijo Víctor y luego se dio cuenta de su lindo atuendo de ella- estas linda- dijo el

-gracias- sonrió la pelirroja

\- ¿y tu uniforme?- pregunto el

-es que así estoy más cómoda…- respondió ella

-bueno- dijo el- vámonos que todos tienen hambre-

-bien- dijo ella llendo hacia el comedor, ahí estaban todos y luego Kory se sentó-

-¿tu uniforme?- pregunto Dick

-así estoy más cómoda- respondió ella-

-pero- dijo Dick pero fue interrumpido por Víctor ya que sabía que la iba a regañar-

-ya hablan de eso después, ahora vamos a cenar- dijo el-

-gracias por la comida- dijeron todos y empezaron a comer-

Hubo silencio por un buen rato y Kory se sentía un poco mal y solo bajo la cabeza ya que le hubiera gustado que fuera como otras veces en las cuales todos reían, Garfield contaba sus bromas malas, pero si se dio cuenta que Dick se enojó con ella y por eso la miraba raro.

Todos terminaron y llevaron los platos a la cocina y todos estaban listos para irse a sus habitaciones y se pararon, pero Víctor hablo.

-esperen chicos hoy hizo postre, un delicioso Pay de limón- dijo trayéndolo-

-yo paso, buenas noches- dijo Dick frio como siempre-

-lo como más tarde- dijo Rachel y se fue-

-yo si quiero- dijo Gar

-también yo- dije con una sonrisa-

-bien sírvanse- dijo Víctor dándole a ellos-

-Esta rico Víctor- dijo Garfield- al menos sirves para algo- dijo riendo

-muy gracioso la próxima no te hare más postre para ti- dijo el

-pero viejo, si sirves para algo más dile a Karen que te gusta- dijo el

-pero no sé si le gusto, y si no es así y luego… espera… ¿cómo rayos sabes eso?- pregunto Víctor

-pues te iba a ver en la tarde y te escuche decir:" Karen eres tan hermosa como una rosa, tu cabello es el más hermoso y brillante que eh visto, tus ojos tienen una luz especial que son como las estrellas, nunca se apagaran- dijo el imitando justamente como él lo hizo- y mucho más-

-ya basta- dijo molesto

-gracias Víctor- dijo Kory acercándose a él y le dio un abrazo – a Karen si le gustas- le dijo despacio en el oído y luego se fue donde Garfield y también le dio un abrazo-

-¿Por qué tanto cariño?- pregunto Garfield-

-ya saben cómo soy- dijo dando una pequeña risita – cuídense, muy buenas noches- dijo Kory y se fue a su habitación-

-Los voy a extrañar mucho…- dijo la pelirroja dando un suspiro.- iré a ver a Rachel y luego a Dick…- dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella-

-¿Quién?-pregunto la peli violeta al escuchar la puerta- entra-

-yo – dijo ella y entro a la habitación-

-¿Qué quieres Kory?-pregunto Rachel

-Nada… solo vine a darte un abrazo de buenas noches- dijo dando una sonrisa falsa

\- ah bueno, solo te diré que solo será por esta vez- dijo ella

-bueno no te preocupes será la primera y última vez- dijo la pelirroja

Kory se acercó a ella y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo que duro dos minutos

-No puedo respirar- dijo Rachel riendo en su mente-

-Lo siento, cuídate buenas noches.- dijo ella y se fue-

-estos das está muy rara, hablare mañana con ella- dijo terminando de leer-

En la habitación de Dick

-Hola Dick- dijo Kory entrando-

-Otra vez- pensó el- Hola ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el frio-

-pues yo…- murmuro ella-

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- me quieres decir algo y al final no lo dices y solo me dices buenas noches, ya deja de molestarme- dijo el fuerte-

-yo… lo siento mucho… ya no te molestare más lo prometo nunca más…- dijo triste ella

-eso dices, seguro mañana vendrás de nuevo- dijo el molesto-

-no ya no lo hare, ni mañana, ni nunca, buenas noches. Dijo Kory fría y se fue –

-Bien- respondió el y tiro todos los papeles que estaban en su escritorio-

Kory se fue hacia su habitación molesta y se peinó antes de irse-

-en verdad no me gusta pelear así con mi Star… digo Kory- dijo pensando Dick-pero me molesta que venga todas las noches a verme yo necesito mi espacio, pero… yo… mañana iré a hablar con ella- dijo echándose a dormir-

Espero una hora para irse ya que sabía que todos estarían durmiendo todos, bajo con su maletas empezó a mirar lo que sería su antigua casa y dijo- Adiós… Adiós casa, adiós amigos por siempre… - y salió por la puerta queriendo llorar.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Un viaje feliz

**EL PASADO ESTA OLVIDADO PARA MÍ**

**Capitulo 5: Hablemos claramente (parte 1)**

Kory se encontraba en su asiento pensando en la situación, sin decidir que hacer, si decirles la verdad o quedarse callada y seguir fingiendo que ella era otra persona. Al fin al cabo Kory salió y ¿a quien encontró?

-Al fin saliste- dijo Garfield bostezando

-¿y tu eres?-pregunto ella

-Garfield- respondió el, pero al ver su cara de incomprensión dijo- amigo de Dick

-¡ah!- dijo Kory - ¿Dónde esta el?- pregunto

-pues esta almorzando con los demás que tenían mucha hambre, me dijo que te llevara, así que sígueme-dijo el caminando

-claro-dijo Kory siguiéndolo

(Legando al restaurante)

-Hola chicos ¿y Barbará?-pregunto Garfield sentándose

-quien mas tonto- dijo ella con su vocecita de fresa

-Hola Kory- dijo Dick- siéntate aquí- dijo el poniendo la mano sobre el asiento que estaba alado de el

-¿ok?- respondió Kory tomando asiento- hola- dijo un poco nerviosa

-hola- dijeron todos-

-verdad bestia pedimos camarones- dijo Víctor

-viejo sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- dijo Garfield molesto- iré a pedir otra cosa- dijo el

-bien Kory- dijo Dick – queremos nosotros hablar seriamente contigo- dijo el pelinegro

-¿todos?- pregunto Kory

-si, pero lo haremos después de almorzar- dijo el cogiendo un tenedor y dándoselo a ella- cógelo- dijo Dick

-no- dijo Kory

-vamos Kory – dijo Karen- los camarones están riquísimos-

-por favor Dickcito seguro no tiene como pagar- dijo Barbará riendo

-mm… Kory yo te puedo prestar o yo te invito- dijo Dick

-listo chicos, traje tofu- dijo Garfield sentándose

-no entiendo aun como pueden vender esa cosa aquí- dijo Víctor -vamos Kory entonces nosotros invitamos- dijo el enseñándole un camarón en un tenedor

Kory hizo un gesto de asco y se tapo la boca, se paro y se toco la cabeza.

-aleja eso de mi – dijo poniendo sus manos delante de el- soy vegetariana- dijo cogiendo su bolso para irse- creo que mejor me voy te veré luego – dijo ella saliendo

-espera, no sabia- dijo Dick y vio como Kory se detuvo

-tienes razón, pero mejor me voy te veo el lunes- dijo ella

-pero no podemos esperar para decirte esto- dijo el

-tu celular- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto el sacando sus celular y vio como ella lo cogió y escribía algo

-llámame solo eso te puedo decir- dijo saliendo

Dick vio el número y lo guardo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- es vegetariana- dijo Dick sentándose

-no puede ser starfire- dijo Víctor

-pero de repente cambio de gustos- dijo Karen

-Por fin alguien que me comprende – dijo Garfield

-no lo se chicos- dijo Dick

-¿estas seguro que vas a decirle la verdad? – pregunto Rachel

-si es la única oportunidad que tenemos para encontrarla- dijo el pelinegro

-pero no es la única- dijo Rachel

-pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo Dick

-¿y la vas a llamar?- pregunto Garfield

-claro y también es una buena oportunidad para conocerla- dijo Dick

-Dickcito- dijo Bárbara- pensé que estábamos saliendo

-estábamos- dijo Dick

-tonto- dijo ella echándole la bebida encima de el y llendose

-valdrá la pena- dijo el Dick- al menos eso espero…-

-vamos llámala- dijo Víctor

-claro espera- dijo el pelinegro

-oye Gar hoy no estuviste nada cariñoso con Rachel – dijo Karen

-pues… este… yo…- dijo el nervioso

-nosotros terminamos- dijo seriamente Rachel tomando su soda

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos menos la ex pareja

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Karen

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Dick

-¿Quién le termino a quien?- pregunto Víctor-

-creo que hay alguien en la línea- dijo Rachel dejando el vaso sobre la mesa

-hola ¿hola? Habla Kory Anders ¿hay alguien? ¡Te juro que si es una de esas bromas…! ¡Hola! – Gritaba Kory - ¡Jodete, maldito, estúpido, idiota, hijo de tu mama…!- dijo Kory muy molesta

-hola Kory soy Dick- dijo el reaccionando al fin por haber escuchado eso

-hola ¿Dick? Perdón pensé que… lo lamento ¿alguien mas me escucho?- pregunto ella

-hola Kory esta bien pues todos nosotros menos Bárbara que se fue- respondió el

-oh gracias a dios- dijo Kory- ¿para que llamas?- pregunto la castaña

-pues para ver cuando nos podemos ver, me preguntaba si mañana ¿a las cinco?- pregunto Dick

-mm… claro- respondió Kory

-adiós- dijo Kory

-adiós- dijo Dick pero fue interrumpido por Garfield

-tienes una cita Dick- dijo Garfield

-claro que no- dijo el pelinegro

-viejo te podemos dar tiempo- dijo Víctor

-claro llegamos a las seis y tu tienes una hora con ella- dijo Garfield

-claro – dijo Dick poniéndose a pensar

\- no lo creo…- murmuro Kory colgando el teléfono, ya que Dick no había colgado

(Al día siguiente)

-bueno supongo que estoy bien- dijo Kory arreglándose su peluca

Kory usaba peluca ya que su cabello era muy preciado y no podía teñirlo, al igual que los lentes de contacto para sus ojos.

-son las 5:30- dijo ella mirando el reloj. En media hora estaré ahí- dijo ella cogiendo su bolso-

(En el restaurante)

-¿joven va a pedir algo?-pregunto la camarera

-disculpe creo que no- dijo Dick saliendo

(Afuera 6:00 pm)

-hola Dick – dijo Garfield- ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto el golpeándole con el codo el brazo

-no vino- respondió Dick un poco molesto

-¿te dejo plantado en su primera cita entre ustedes?-pregunto Víctor

-corrección- dijo Kory levantando el dedo índice- no es una cita- dijo ella moviendo el dedo en signo de negación.-

-Kory- dijo Dick- llegas tarde- dijo molesto-

-lo lamento, tuve algo que hacer y seme hizo tarde- dijo ella con su carita de inocente tan creíble

-¿enserio?- pregunto el contento- ¿es la verdad? –pregunto de nuevo

-no, la verdad es que deberías aprender a colgar tu celular, escuche el plan de tu amigo- dijo dando una sonrisita de "fui mas astuta"- en fin ¿Qué quieres hablar?- pregunto

-¿entonces eres vegetariana?- pregunto Garfield

-claro que lo soy respondió ella

-¿lo de antes fue una mentira?- pregunto Dick

-no, fue una excusa- respondió Kory- ¿quieres hablar o no?-

-claro- dijo el abriendo la puerta para que pasaran todos, pero aun un poco confundido por su forma de actuar

-¿Bien que comeremos?-pregunto Garfield- tengo mucha hambre

-pues yo pediré…- dijo Dick- carne…- dijo el sabiendo que ocasionaría un disgusto en Kory, pero no paso nada- ¿pedimos carne? –pregunto el mirando a Kory

-que menciones la carne, no quiere decir que me de asco, si la pones sobre la mesa es diferente, si la comes es ora cosa muy distinta.- Dijo Kory

-lo lamento- dijo Dick - ¿Cómo así te volviste vegetariana?- pregunto el

-no importa- respondió ella

-vamos cuéntanos – dijo Karen

-bien, yo vivía en el campo, tuve una vaca se murió y me dieron de comí esa carne, yo solo lo probé, sabia bien, pregunte que era y mi hermano me dijo que mi vaca, me mintieron, no la enterraron, vomite y vomite cada vez que me daban diferente carne. No suportaba el sabor, así conocí a mi amiga la ensalada. Fin.- dijo Kory

-Guau, lo siento- dijo Víctor-

-no lo sientes, las personas creen saber como se siente uno. Pero el único que puede saber como me siento soy yo- dijo Kory

-perdón- dijo Víctor

-no pidas perdón si en realidad no lo sientes en verdad- dijo Kory- y vamos al grano Dick ¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto ella

-mm… pues… te quiero contar una historia- dijo Dick- pero deja de actuar así- dijo el

-claro- dijo ella sonriendo

¿De verdad?- pregunto Karen

-fue sarcasmo querida- dijo Kory- no pidas algo que sabes que no voy hacer y crep que ya te diste cuenta de eso- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

Continuara en la segunda parte.


	6. ¿Donde estas?

**MI FIN HA LLEGADO**

Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde está?

En el mismo día del capítulo anterior en la mañana.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos y se sentaron a desayunar, menos una persona que formaba también parte de ese grupo.

-¿Dónde está Kory?- pregunto Víctor-

-ni idea no la he visto- dijo Garfield

-yo tampoco- dijo Rachel-

-ni me preguntes- dijo Dick

-debe seguir durmiendo iré a verla- dijo Víctor

El toco la puerta dela habitación de ella y como no escucho nada decidió entrar ya que le estaba preocupando mucho, y no había nadie, él pensó que seguramente había ido a algún lado, pero no se lo creía aun, así que decidió revisar sus cosas ya que estaba muy vacía la habitación. Y si tenía razón no había nada de decoración, era obvio que ella nunca dejaría su habitación así entonces se fue a revisar su guardarropa, no había nada más que solo su uniforme que usaba siempre. Entonces pensó muy preocupado, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? Y entonces bajo inmediatamente a ver a los chicos que seguro ya habían terminado su desayuno.

-¿la encontraste?- pregunto Dick-

-tengo malas noticias- dijo el preocupado- Kory no está… y no creo que ella haya salido ya que…- dijo Víctor-

-¿ya que, qué?- preguntaron todos-

-es que… ella… no está… y tampoco su ropa- dijo el – no sé dónde está pero tenemos que encontrarla pronto-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, ya que según ellos Kory nunca sería capaz de irse y menos sin despedirse, tenían razón, pero Kory no pensaba lo mismo ya que nunca pensó que le pasaría eso…

-bien chicos digan donde creen que pueda estar ella, den ideas- dijo Dick preocupado

-La raptaron- dijo Rachel-

-Fue una urgencia de su planeta- dijo Víctor-

-Ya no quiere ser parte de este equipo…- dijo Dick

-Bueno, según yo tiene una enfermedad muy grave y como no quieres ser una gran carga para nosotros de fue- dijo Garfield-

-¿Qué ahora te volviste vidente o qué?- dijo riendo Rachel y luego todos la miraron ya que ella nunca reía a menudo

-que linda tu sonrisa mi amor- dijo Gar y luego le dio un abrazo-

-suéltame- dijo ella volteándose ya que estaba sonrojada-

-Rachel y tú no podrías, ya sabes- dijo Víctor- como eres una bruja, digo- dijo el riendo-

-oye- dijo molesta ella- soy una hechicera

-como sea ¿puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto Dick-

-bien- dijo ella y se concentró mucho- mm… lo siento… pero no la encuentro creo que ella no está aquí en esta ciudad- dijo ella más preocupada que antes-

-mm… bueno supongo que… ay no se la verdad donde pueda estar, y no creo que se haya ido a su planeta por que hubiera avisado- dijo Víctor

-Bueno manos a la obra- dijo Garfield- Rachel ve a la habitación de Kory y revisa todo, Dick llama a los otros titanes a ver si están con ellos, Víctor verifica si ella tiene aún su ropa en que el se supone que esta un rastreador- dijo el- yo hare la comida-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que él nunca diría eso.

-mm… me da pena llamarlos- dijo Dick tímido-

-Bueno Gar- dijo Rachel muy feliz-

-Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Víctor - están todos al revés- Dick tímido, Rachel amigable, y tu Gar inteligente y yo… o por dios serio- dijo el fríamente

-supongo que nos ha cambiado a todos- dijo Dick sonriendo- y se fue

-bien iré a revisar la linda habitación de Kory- dijo Rachel feliz y se retiro

-Preparare la comida- dijo él y se fue-

-Estamos locos- dijo Víctor serio- ya basta de seriedad quiero se lindo, lindo- dijo el tratando de reír pero no puedo-

De ahí en adelante ellos se encargaron de todo lo que les ordeno Garfield.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Se descubre la triste realidad

MI FIN HA LLEAGO

Capítulo 7: Se descubre la triste realidad

Ya había pasado todo ese día triste… entonces fui a ver al Doctor Joel como me dijeron, ya había cita así solo entre y lo salude.

-Buenos días- dijo el- siéntate-

Lo mire fijamente y no era tan viejo, seguramente tendrá unos años más que yo, pero no quería saber de eso si no mi tratamiento.

-La quimioterapia (quimio) consiste en tratamiento con medicamentos contra el cáncer que se inyectan en una vena o que se administran por vía oral. Estos medicamentos entran al torrente sanguíneo y van por todo el cuerpo, lo que hace a este tratamiento útil para el cáncer que se encuentre en cualquier lugar del cuerpo. Dependiendo de la etapa del cáncer de pulmón- explico el- tendremos que hacerte algunas Radioterapias para tratar de destruir alguna célula cancerosa que se haya quedado, eres joven, creo que tu cuerpo es sano y si resistirá las fármacos, te daré una lista que deberás tomar en estos tres días, luego vendrás de nuevo a tu revisión y te daremos pastillas par semanas, todo estará bien.- dijo el dando una sonrisa-

-gracias- dije y salí

La lista era muy rara para mí, no sabía que eran, Cisplatino, Carboplatino, Paclitaxel, Irinotecán, etc. Yo solo fui y los compre, regrese a mi departamento y tome las patillas cada dos horas, tenía mucho sueño y me sentía cansada, pero no quería dormirme, lo único que pensé antes de quedar dormida era en las palabras del doctor Joel "todo estará bien" y su linda sonrisa, entonces quede dormida.

En donde se encontraban los chicos, Dick, Rachel, Garfield y Víctor.

-¿Rachel encontraste algo?- pregunto Gar-

-nada, se llevó todo menos su ropa de siempre- dijo ella

-Dick- dijo el

-mm… los llame me dijeron que no saben nada y también la buscaran- dijo el

-bien y ¿tu Víctor?- pregunto

-no ella no llevaba nada…- dijo el un poco triste-

-ahora si es preocupante esta situación, iremos al plan B- dijo Gar

-¿Cuál es el plan B? – Pregunto Rachel-

\- yo que se ya hice mucho – dijo riendo-

Y todos lo miraron molestos.

-Bien, piensen en muchas cosas., planes, nos vemos luego y damos ideas- dijo Dick y se fue

Todos fueron a hacer cosas diferentes.

Víctor aún no se lo podía creer así que fue de vuelta a la habitación de ella, pero no había nada.

-Rayos, ¿que hemos hecho mal?- se preguntó sentándose un momento en el piso y vio un papel tirado debajo de la cama y lo leyó- resultados de exámenes de descarto de cáncer… ¿Qué es esto? Seguro que no es de ella- Dijo muy preocupado- Paciente Kory Anders…  
no… no lo creo… resultado… positivo… cáncer a los… pulmones…- dijo el con la boca abierta

-¡Garfield!- grito e–

\- ya voy, ya voy- dijo él y entro a la habitación de Kory - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el-

-mira- dijo Víctor y le dio el papel

Y él se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Era verdad lo que dijiste- murmuro el

-lo siento yo no sabía…- dijo triste-

-vamos- dijo parándose- tenemos que decirle a los demás-

-claro- dijo siguiéndolo-

-¡chicos¡ vengan rápido – Grito

Y todos fueron muy rápido.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntaron ellos-

-miren esto… - y le entrego el papal

Todos no podían creerlo y pusieron sus peores caras.

-Tenemos que encontrar el doctor que la atendió- dijo Dick y llamo al hospital- hola necesito hablar con el Doctor Martínez, ¿necesito una cita? Bien- dijo un poco molesto, bien mañana a las ocho, gracias- y colgó – tiene que ser mañana, estará bien chicos supongo… no sé porque se fue, la hubiéramos ayudar, hablamos luego- dijo y se fue-

-Rayos, viejo- dijo Víctor- supongo que será hasta entonces-

-¿Por qué no me lo conto?- pregunto Rachel

-Tranquila- dijo Gar abrazándola- no le dijo a nadie así que estará bien, supongo… - dijo el

-bueno…-murmuro ella-

-vamos a tu cuarto a descansar debes estarlo- dijo

-bien… - dijo ella llendo con el- oye… ¡eres un tonto! ¡No te aproveches del momento!- dijo dándole una cachetada- duerme tu solo, nunca entraras a mi habitación- dijo molestas y se fue.

-Casi lo logro- dijo riendo y luego se tocó la mejilla que estaba roja- golpea bien, así me gustan- dijo riendo más

.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Todo este tiempo hermoso de arruino

**MI FIN HA LLEGADO**

Capítulo 8: Todo este hermoso tiempo se arruina

(no sé qué título poner digan opiniones)

Ya había pasado casi más de un mes, los chicos no encontraron más rastros de ella, ni al doctor y se dieron por vencidos ¿tan rápido? Aun no Víctor seguía buscando por su cuenta cada día en una base de datos para Buscarla. Rachel estaba muy deprimida y trataba de encontrarla con sus poderes. Garfield salía todas las noches y se convertía en ave para ver si la podía encontrarla llego demasiado lejos pero aun así no era suficiente. Dick siempre iba a su habitación pensando muchas cosas, como encontrarla ya que la extrañaba mucho o las diferentes posibilidades como que haya muerto.

Pensó que estuvo mal la última noche que se vieron juntos, como le grito, y hablo fuerte

¿Acaso fue esa una de las razones por la que se fue?- pregunto el – pudimos ayudarla pero ella… no dijo… nada…- la extraño tanto que viniera y me dijera un tierno buenas noches o que me abrace era tan linda conmigo y yo un ogro con ella… por que no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle que hay algo más entre todo mi cariño por ella. No, no hubiera podido, ¿Por qué? Porque soy un cobarde…- dijo él y se recostó a dormir como siempre teniendo pesadillas-

Por otro lado Kory en todo ese tiempo al principio fue demasiado difícil para ella. Tomarme muchas medicinas diarias, las quimios tenían que ser muy fuerte, pero ya luego se acostumbró a todo, el ambiente a ir siempre al hospital, lo tomo como una costumbre y no se quejaba como en el principio que las medicinas sabía eran raro.  
La relación entre el Doctor Joel y ella se volvió muy buena, se volvieron amigos, platicaban cuando ella iba al hospital y algunas veces salían. Él era guapo algo y se veía fuerte. Poco a poco Kory trataba de olvidar a sus antiguos amigos pensando en otras cosas, como salir de compras, redecorar su departamento, comprarse mascotas.

Ella tenía 5 gatos, 3 Perros, 2 conejos, un hámster, entre muchos más se dio cuenta que en su departamento no entraban todos y entonces se compró una casa que era muy amplia y tenía un hermoso patio y jugaba mucho en su tiempo libre con ellos. Tenía una gran piscina y estaba rodeado por muchas flores.

Entre otras cosas para no tener que pensar mucho que tenía cáncer y que algún día moriría…  
se metió en muchos cursos como de: manejo, aprender a montar caballos, clases de canto, aprendió a maquillarse, se ponía diseños hermosos en las uñas y aprendió el estilo de la moda.

En todo ese tiempo ya habían pasado como tres meses, al fin ella vivía feliz y pero aun con angustia y preocupación. 

La relación entre Joel y Kory mejoro y eran más que amigos, el visitaba su casa los días que podía y nadaba con ella en la gran piscina y jugaba con sus mascotas. 

Ahí se encontraba ella en su habitación escuchando una canción de HA-ASH se llamaba "te dejo en libertad" 

Siento que me desconoces  
siento que tocarme ahora te de igual (te da igual)  
cada vez hay más temores  
crece como hiedra la inseguridad

y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar  
lo que un día  
en el alma nos unía  
ya no está  
aunque estas  
es momento de afrontar la realidad

tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
esa es la verdad  
tu presencia aquí me está matando  
sentirte a la mitad  
me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte  
hoy te dejo en libertad.

No te odio no hay rencores  
simplemente el corazón  
ya no está (tu corazón ya no está)  
se han perdido los colores  
ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar  
y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Me hace más daño seguir contigo  
y ver que aun con mi calor  
tu sigas teniendo frío  
tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
esa es la verdad….

Tu presencia aquí me está matando  
sentirte a la mitad  
me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr  
que te vuelva a enamorar  
sé que no me quieres lastimar  
pero tengo que soltarte  
hoy te dejo en libertad...

Luego de eso en algunos días Kory seria operada ya que el tumor había reducido por los medicamentos. En esa noche Joel le dio unas medicinas "que le harían bien" y como ella no desconfiaba de él, las tomo antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano y muy ansiosa de saber el resultado de la operación, cuando llego la hora le puso esas cosas que se ponen en las manos como una aguja para meter un líquido que sería la anestesia para que no sintiera dolor. 

Dos horas en el quirófano ya que todo se había complicado y su cuerpo no reaccionada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo bostezando- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Kory quien pensaba que solo era un sueño- mm… este es un pasillo… creo que debo seguir…- y siguió el camino del pasillo – yo no veo nada- dijo molesta- ¿qué hago aquí?- dijo haciendo un berrinche al no saber dónde estaba – parezco una niña…- dijo riendo

-¡Veo la luz! Ah no es la luz del foco….- dijo gritando- rayos- ¿porque a mí? ¿Estoy muerta? No lo creo… oh… ¡no estoy muerta! Ahora que hago- dije deprimida y me senté en una silla de ahí.

-tengo hambre…- dije mirándome mis uñas- me gustaría un algodón de azúcar – dije lamiéndome los labios 

De repente apareció muchos algodones de azúcar de diferentes colores: rosado, celeste; verde y amarillo. 

-guao esto es fantástico- dijo ella con la boca abierta y empezó a probar de diferentes sabores- esta delicioso- dijo comiendo más- oh no… ahora si lo creo estoy muerta – dijo riendo- porque- dijo triste- lo bueno es que… la comida- dijo sonriendo- aww… no mis mascotas.

Y siguió comiendo más e imaginando caramelos, manzanas de azúcar, helados, galletas, chocolate. 

-Antes de ver la luz… me gustaría ver como esta mi planeta… mis hermanos - dijo ella un poco triste y de repente apareció ahí, - oh lo veo y no creo- dijo muy sorprendido- ya veo… me alegro de que estén bien – dijo contenta y luego vio a su hermano- sin comentarios, siempre fuiste así… te extrañare y mi hermana como siempre metiéndose en problemas.

-mm… ahora quiero… ver ah…- dijo queriendo llorar- Dick, Rachel, Garfield, Víctor, Karen… los extraño mucho… 

Y apareció en la torre, todos estaban haciendo algo diferente.

-me alegro que estén bien queridos amigos, no sabes cómo los extraño veo que ustedes no… pero bueno lo mejor es que estén bien, pareces estar felices- llego a la habitación de Garfield- como siempre durmiendo – dijo riendo y lo tapo con la frazada y él se veía muy tierno.

Luego me dirigí a la habitación o más bien el taller de Víctor y estaba ocupado haciendo algún invento que no sabía de qué se trataba pero se veía muy interesante.

Fui a al cuarto de Rachel y no era novedad ella siempre leyendo un libro pero era de… ¿amor? ¿Es enserio?- dije riendo demasiado

P.V de Rachel:

Estaba leyendo un libro de… amor si amor ni yo misma me lo creía y entonces había sentido una extraña sensación, algo como familiar… como un olor que ya había sentido antes… como el de Kory- entonces mi mente se puso fría, ¿podía ser posible? No lo sé… yo que pudo ver y sentir eso ¿Por qué no la vi? O era yo quien era la que me imaginaba ya que la extrañaba mucho… pero entonces me dije: ella ya no está nunca volverá ¡nunca!- dije triste y se creó un gran remolino en mi habitación.

Finalmente y por ultimo fui a ver ah… Dick…- estaba ahí en su habitación pensando cómo siempre fríamente y entonces ella solo le dijo algo, te quiero… de repente él se sorprendió por que escucho su te quiero de Kory y por qué ella estaba en su habitación, entonces grito muy fuerte que todos bajaron lo más rápido posible.

-¿me puedes ver?- pregunto ella por su grito de el-oh no por favor no digas nada- pidió ella muy preocupada.

CONTINUARA…

Ya se péguenme xD


	9. encuentro inesperado y un secreto oculto

**MI FIN HA LLEGADO**

**Capítulo 9: **Un encuentro inesperado y un secreto oculto

Recopilando lo anterior:

-¿me puedes ver?- pregunto ella por su grito de el-oh no por favor no digas nada- pidió ella muy preocupada.

-¡¿Kory?! ¿Eres en verdad tú?- preguntó sorprendido- lo veo y no lo creo eres tu- dijo dándole un abrazo- volviste- dijo el feliz - ¡chicos vengan rápido! – grito él y abrió la puerta

\- ¡no, no ¿qué haces?!- dijo ella molesta

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y demasiados sorprendidos. Ella después de tanto tiempo había vuelto y fueron a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-volviste- dijo Rachel a quien le había crecido su cabello

-estamos contentos de que hayas vuelto- dijo Víctor dando una gran sonrisa

-te extrañamos demasiado- dijo Gar

-oye… ¿estas feliz de volvernos a ver?- pregunto Dick intrigado ya que ella no parecía para nada feliz-

-yo… claro… que… n… si…- dijo entre cortado-

-ven vamos será un gran día… - dijo Víctor agarrándola de las manos y llevándola a la sala

-si tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo Rachel-

-bueno- respondió ella

Luego todos se sentaron cómodos y Garfield trajo algunas bebidas.

-bueno yo comenzare… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Víctor

-mm… bueno… pues yo estuve oh estoy aun aquí mismo solo que en ya saben… en la capital de este país - dijo ella no queriendo dar más información-

\- bueno y ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto Gar

-bueno…- dijo y pensó que tal vez no le creerían toda esa historia- vine con una amiga y pase por aquí- respondió

-bueno- dijo Rachel quien la veía muy rara- me pregunto yo… ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-responder eso va a ser muy difícil pero… la verdad de la verdad… es que yo… pues tengo una enfermedad muy grave y… pues ya no tengo muchas posibilidades de…- dijo y se callo

-¿de qué?- preguntaron todos

-ya está bien… tengo que decirlo- dijo suspirando ya que ella ya lo había aceptado hace mucho- me voy a morir…- dijo dando una sonrisa-

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos muy sorprendidos y no sabiendo que decir-

-bueno a decir verdad ya no se puede hacer nada… solo queda aceptarlo y yo… ya lo acepte de buena manera, todos deberíamos aceptarlo-

-no, no digas eso, todavía podríamos hacer algo piénsalo, si encontramos los mejores doctores o no vamos a otro país en donde encontremos ayuda especializada, todos nosotros te podemos ayudar, vamos podemos intentarlo- dijo Dick preocupado e intentando de animarla

-¿es que enserio o entiendes lo que dije?- dijo molesta – ya no hay nada que hacer, tengo unos cuantos meses de vida solo eso y no quiero pasar por lo que hizo todo este tiempo, tomar pastillas, exámenes, operaciones y la maldita quimioterapia- dijo haciendo un gesto de incomodidad-

-pero por favor… confía en nosotros… si algo que pasara si tu… te fueras… yo no podría… - murmuro el…

-¿no podrías que Dick?- ¿lo que me pase no importa entiendes?- dijo Kory

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Viniste solo aquí para eso? ¿Para decir palabras molestas? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Víctor- antes te hubiera apoyado en todo… pero ahora no eres la misma… no te reconozco… eras como mi hermana menor y ahora no eres… nada…- dijo el triste…

-yo… - dijo también un poco triste pero no lo demostró y se lo guardo para ella…- vine solo a despedirme… ya lo tengo todo listo, pasare estos últimos meses con las personas que más quiero…- y le corto la palabra Rachel

-¿y nosotros? ¿No somos nada?- pregunto ella- entonces no debiste venir… vete… luego no te arrepientas de lo que has dicho y has hecho.

-al menos vine… tienen una parte muy pequeña aquí en mi corazón pero… mejor olvídenlo aunque no fue como espere… si tienes razón mejor me iré y de aquí ya no nos volveremos a ver nunca más… dijo ella cogiendo su abrigo-

-¡no! Por favor no te vayas quédate con nosotros, no te vayas, mira lo que has hecho, te ofrecimos ayuda y no la quisiste recibir, no hubieras venido… tienes razón… ¡lárgate!- dijo el molesto y se fue a su habitación.

-Adiós- dijeron Rachel y Víctor fríamente

Entonces Kory se voltio para no verlos y luego de un rato empezó a llorar- es que… no puedo… que puedo hacer… tener que pasarla con ustedes y luego morirme y nunca más volverlos a ver, sería muy horrible…. No quiero que sufran o tengan un sentimiento fuerte lo que quiero es que se olviden de mi así todos estaremos mejor, además ¿a quién le importo? Yo… una tonta, no soy nadie, este es mi castigo… y lo único que puedo hacer es recibirlo-flas back-

-mejor me voy… porque no quiero recordar todos esos momentos lindos que pasamos juntos. Además no creo que esto sea real seguro solo es un sueño y si cierro los ojos despertare.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para lo que ella predijo se hiciera realidad y despertó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos pues el sueño había sido profundo. La única persona que vio al despertar fue a su adorado Joel.

El doctor se acercó y no le dio nada buenas noticias, el tumor creció más y por eso se complicó todo.

Ya no se podía hacer más, solo quedaba esperar a que la muerte llagara por mí.

Estaba muy deprimida, no me daba hambre y lo único que me mantenía viva hasta ahora eran las pastillas, pero estaba dispuesta a algo, dejarlo todo, vivir mi vida tranquila con mi persona especial Joel. Fui por última vez a ver al doctor. Le pregunte cuando tiempo podría vivir sin medicamentos y me dijo exactamente solo 4 meses. Le agradecí por la información brindada y me fui a mi dulce hogar.

Joel… estaba completamente enamorada de él y el de mí… todo era perfecto hasta que un día en la noche que dormimos juntos como otras veces tuve de nuevo ese sueño como si estuviera muerta y lo vi todo… Joel me mintió las pastillas que me dio para la operación no eran las correctas si no eran para otra cosa por eso todo salió mal y el aún me daba dos pastillas diarias para sentirme mejor y yo con confianza las tomaba las tenía en el cajón donde guardaba sus cosas. Entonces desperté… cogí la llave… la abrí el cajón y era cierto, las leí, busque en el internet era cierto… él me había mentido… entonces empecé a odiarlo, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, decidí vengarme, me volví loca paranoica, y entonces… yo… compre… si… una sustancia que era muy mala para la salud. Se lo daba todos los días en el almuerzo, en la bebida. Cuando ya sabía que estaba a punto de lograrlo lo bote de mi casa le dije sus verdades y le tire sus cosas desde el segundo piso.

Estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho. Luego de unos cuantos días me entere que Joel había muerto y más bien sonreí al saber de su muerte, ya sé que todo esto fue macabro pero valió la pena hacerlo. Me imaginaba su cara de dolor.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Mis últimos días con ustedes

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 10:Mis últimos días… con ustedes

Ya habían pasado dos días de su muerte… yo seguía normal, pero en mi cabeza escuchaba su voz. Tuve que hacer todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en él. Al fin lo logre, entonces me puse a pensar ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Estoy sola… mis mascotas… no quiero que se queden solas y abandonadas… entonces me la pase toda la tarde pensando en mis maldades y me di cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal… todo, hablarles así a mis amigos… mis mejores amigos y lo peor que me sentía mal, tenía mi conciencia sucia, matar a Joel pero creo que se lo merecía, entonces en ese mismos momento cambie, me di cuenta de todo y volví a ser la de antes, pensaba positivamente y se me ocurrió una idea genial, seguramente había muchas familias queriendo una mascota, entonces dije que sería mejor que se los diera así todos estaríamos felices.

Me puse como loca y empecé a hacer letreros y a imprimir los puse por las calles decía: "En busca de familias que quieren una mascota, para que les den mucho amor y cariño" puse también mi dirección y que serían gratis. Los más pequeños miraban los letreros y jalaban a sus padres para tratar de convencerlos para que puedan tener muchas mascotas.

Entonces una niña estaba detrás de mí y miro que era yo quien estaba poniendo los letreros y me pregunto- ¿usted ya no quiere a sus mascota?-

Me quede sorprendida por las pregunta y le dije- claro que los quiero demasiado… - dijo triste- lo que pasa es que yo voy a dar un viaje muy largo…- murmure pensando que la pequeña no entendería.

-Pues cuando mi mamá se fue mi padre me dijo lo mismo y sé que ya nunca volverá…- dijo triste- aunque soy pequeña entiendo- mamá murió y nunca volverá lo escuche a mi padre decirlo a mi hermano mayor. No me dejaron entrar a donde había una caja blanca y muchas flores. Luego de un día mi papa me llevo de la mano hasta… un cementerio y empezó a llorar cuando esa caja se metió hasta el fondo todos tiraban una rosa… no entendí hasta que cuando lo cerraron vi el nombre y era el nombre de mi mamá- dijo queriendo llorar pero resistió- supongo que usted hace lo mismo pero nosotros nos quedamos con nuestro papá… supongo que estaremos bien- murmuro ella-

Me había quedado con un nudo en la garganta al no saber que decirle, me pareció muy triste y doloroso que a su edad le haya pasado eso… entonces le dije con cariño- No debes preocuparte tu hermano mayor, tu padre y tu algún día se encontraran con ella, solo hay que tener paciencia ¿entiendes? – Dijo dando una gran sonrisa- ahora ella está muy feliz ya que ve que eres fuerte ella te mira desde el cielo ¿lo ves? Te cuida desde arriba y ve que nada que pase- dijo contenta al ver que ella daba una sonrisa enorme-

-Tiene razón una vez nos trataron de asaltar y vi una sombre pero dicen que una voz de una señora llamo a la policía, no se quien fue pero que fue ella adiós- me dijo la dulce niña y se fue saltando.

En fin aún faltaban muchos de estos así que seguí pegando, Luego ya de como dos horas, ya que lo había hecho por todos lados. Llegue a mi casa y me comí algo y me acosté en mi cama, estaba pensando que entonces si fue real el sueño y que entonces me había portado muy mal con ellos, estaba decidida a hacer algo… si… les iba a enviar una carta a ellos así me respondieran o no:

Queridos amigos:

Lo siento tanto, pero creo que no fue un buen momento para hablar con ustedes espero me disculpen y quería decirles algo solo me quedan 3 meses de vida, deje el tratamiento ya no podía hacer nada, así que quería decirles algo… si me podría quedar en la torre con ustedes, no piénsenlo por favor, quisiera pasar mis últimos días con las personas que más quiero. Espero que estén súper bien y otra vez les pido disculpas. Espero que me respondan lo más antes posible… si no yo entenderé que no me quieren ver.

Atentamente: Kory

Estaba ansiosa por su respuesta, escribí la dirección de ellos y atrás también salía la mía y mi número de teléfono.

Ya había llegado al fin el día de hoy, dejar que mis mascotas sean lo más felices posible. Así que a todos les puse unos lazos, a los perros un lazo azul y a las perras un lazo rosa, los peine bien para que estén bien presentables posibles y así con todos mis gatos, pajaritos, tortugas, menos a los peces a ellos los puse en una pecera linda 5 peces por pecera.

Había puesto muchas mesas, en donde estaban todos ellos. Las personas empezaron a llegar con sus niños, estaban muy contentos se veían muy felices, eso es lo que quiera ver. Poco a poco se iban y me despedía de ellos con un gran abrazo y a todos los que se llevaran mascotas le reglaba comida para ellos que duren al menos como 5 meses, bolsas de 10 kilos para gato, perros, peces, etc.

En la mitad de todo vi a unas cuantas personas raras por ahí que buscaban algo, pensé que seguro eran esos malos que había pruebas horribles con los animales así que me acerque despacio había ellos para decirles que se vayan y cuando agarre a uno del hombro pues era hombre, un chico, un joven no se entonces cuando voltee era el, no lo podía creer, eran Víctor, Rachel, Garfield, Dick y Karen y todos los demás me pusieron muy feliz su visita y les pregunte- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije sonriendo

-enviaste una carta ¿verdad?- pregunto Dick a quien se le veía sus hermosos ojos azules-

-si… muy lindos tus ojos- dijo ella y él se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y así sucesivamente cada uno.

-Además vimos tus letreros- dijo riendo Garfield – estamos contentos de verte-

-si todos nosotros- dijeron en conjunto, tenemos ganas de hablar muchas cosas- dijeron

-pues… supongo que será luego… ahora tengo que seguir en esto… cuidar a mis mascotas- dijo feliz La pelirroja

-te podemos ayudar- dijo Karen- solo dinos que hacer y listo-

-pues bien- dijo sonriendo y vio que Garfield agarraba de la cintura a Rachel- tú y Rachel vayan juntos a ver a los gatitos. – Karen ve ver a los peces, los demás vayan a ver a los perros que son más difíciles y si van todos juntos será mejor- y entonces todos fueron a hacer sus tareas.

-¿y yo?- pregunto Dick-

-Pues… pensé que quisiera venir conmigo- dijo sonriendo y el la siguió,- dime ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido aquí?- pregunto ella riendo-

-no te rías pero no fue fácil ya que está muy lejos, pero lo logramos es mejor que no sepas- dijo el recordando que el vehículo acuático que malogro y todos quedaron atracados y tuvieron que salir y cuando lo hicieron estaban llenos de camarones en la ropa, algas, cangrejos ya que era zona de pesca.

-bueno ya no preguntare más… pero me puso muy feliz que vinieran ustedes y… lo siento- dijo ella

-está bien- dijo el acercándose más a ella, más bien yo… no debí decir lo último de esa noche… espero que esa no haya sido una razón por la que te fuiste. ¿Por qué en verdad te fuiste?- pregunto el- un poco angustiado-

-en parte sí, pero luego me di cuenta que no, fue mi culpa no tuya yo te molestaba todas las noches y seguro era horrible creo- dijo Kory cogiendo su cabello y mirando para otro lado- lo que pasaba era que yo no quería ser una molestia para todos espero que entiendas- murmuro

Entonces él se acercó y cogió su mano entrelazo sus dedos y le dio un beso profundo pero tierno- jamás en las vidas serias una molestia para nosotros.

-¿Por qué el beso?- pregunto sonrojada

-no se… solo me dio ganas- dijo él. Así que entiende nunca serias una molestia- dijo dándole un abrazo-

-enserio… gracias Dick –

-bien vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo agarrándola de la mano y llendo hacia afuera con ella, se veían muy tiernos juntos.

Al fin ya había acabado el día, y todos habían estado muy cansados, todas las mascotas se fueron a un nuevo hogar, pero decidieron que se quedarían con una perrita muy tierna y ya un poco joven.

Estaban muy cansados y entonces ella les ofreció quedarse a dormir ahí ya que era muy grande y espacioso, Víctor como en los viejos tiempos cocino para todos y luego de conversar todos durmieron con tranquilidad y felicidad.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Regreso a casa

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 11: Regreso a casa y un Garfield pervertido

(No sirvo para los títulos)

Ya era hora de despertar de mi lindo sueño, había sonado el despertador, y como aun quería seguir durmiendo lo bote al piso. Y seguí durmiendo pero, yo siempre ponía el reloj para que sonara a las 7:00 pm. Como ya no podía dormir solo me desperté, me estire para quitarme la pereza y me fui al baño. Hice lo que debía hacer y luego me di un baño de agua fría para que me despertara. Me puse mi ropa cómoda de siempre, un polo de gatito color blanco y una falda crema encima de la rodilla y cuando mire de nuevo el reloj me sorprendí mucho- ¿Qué hora es? Rayos son las 10:00 pm y entonces baje de mi habitación por las escaleras.

-buenas días dormilona- me dijo Dick quien era el único ahí los demás estaban por ahí.

-hola…- murmure-

-ven siéntate y desayuna- dijo el levantando la silla y ella se sentó-

-gracias…- murmuro

-sé que todo esto es raro pero ya te acostumbraras- dijo Dick acercándose más a ella-

-está bien, bueno- dijo sonriendo

-quiero preguntarte algo- dijo el serio

-claro…- dijo temerosa- ¿Qué es?-

-¿tuviste alguna relación con alguien?- pregunto mirando a otro lado-

-este…- dijo riendo por la pregunta-

-respóndeme- dijo el inseguro

-no creo que le importe, cada vez que intentaba sacarle celos diciendo que iba a salir con un amigo a él nunca le importo- pensó Kory- si tuve una solo eso ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-no por nada- dijo un poco rojo

-¿tienes fiebre? Estas rojo- pregunto por bacilar

-no, no tengo nada- dijo el volteándose para que ya no la viera

-bueno gracias por el desayuno- dijo para irse-

-¿A dónde iras hoy?- ¿no pensaras arrepentirte por volver con nosotros no? E ir a otro lugar más lejos- dijo el llendo tras ella y agarrándole la mano lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara

-pues iré a pasear- dijo sacándole la lengua y soltándose

-¿me permites acompañarte?- pregunto- es que no quiero que te pase nada te desmayes ¿entiendes?- pregunto

-es lindo de tu parte per… - dijo pero fue interrumpida por Garfield-

-vamos Kory anímate las parejas, así como Rachel y yo deben pasar momentos juntos, además no te queda mucho tiempo- dijo el

-¿parejas? Él y yo no somos pareja ¿Quién te dijo eso? Y bueno me quedara muy poco tiempo pero prefiero disfrutarlo cuando me sienta cómoda con mi soledad- dijo ella molesta

-pues Dick me dijo que te iba a pedir que seas su enamorada para pasar los últimos días contigo- respondió Gar

-idiota lo malograste todo- dijo Rachel dándole un cocacho

-¡ay! ¿Qué tienes?- dijo molesto

-¡es siempre tienes que malograrlo todo! Eres un gran soplón y chismoso- dijo molesta

-ya, ya cállate si no hoy en la noche no te daré tu postre- dijo riendo él y Kory y Dick de miraron y rieron-

-¡pervertido! Como te atreves a decir esas cosas- y se fue molesta

-pero amor- dijo siguiéndola

-eso fue- dijo Kory con una cara muy rara-

-tranquila, eso pasa siempre- dijo sonriendo

-que linda tu sonrisa- murmuro ya que nunca lo había visto reír

-¿Qué dijiste? Ah… eso… es gracioso pues me rio porque siempre esos dos esa pareja tienen muchos problemas divertidos, si hubieras estado todo este tiempo con nosotros, pero no se puedo porque te fuiste-

-sabes no quiero hablar de eso… por qué mejor no me das un tour por el lugar… quisiera saber si alfo cambio por aquí-

-bueno, pues si construyeron un gran parque o más bien sería un bosque con árboles gigantes, según leí la tierra de aquí era perfecta para cultivar y que crezcan estos árboles que eran semillas de Canadá y muy hermoso para un día de campo.

-oh cierto vi una película en donde salían estos árboles seguro deben estar hermosos... bien llévame quiero conocerlo dijo trayendo su bolso y agarrándolo del brazo

-está bien… dijo el nervioso vamos- sonrió.

CONTINUARA EN EL PROXMO CAPITULO…


	12. Siempre me gustaste pero no lo dije

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 12: Siempre me gustaste pero no lo dije

-Bien llegamos ¿Qué te parece esta linda vista de este parque?- pregunto Dick

-oh por dios esto es hermoso por lo que veo los arboles han crecido demasiado rápido ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto Kory mirando a cada lugar y contemplando el bello lugar.

-bueno sabes Víctor ayudo mucho, creo una formula especial que permitió el gran crecimiento y ahora mira y observa que hermoso esta este lugar-

-no me sorprendió escuchar que Víctor haya ayudado, pensado lo inteligente que es verdad, el tiene grandes ideas en su cabeza- dijo Kory

-este… bueno y me quieres contar que relación tuviste anteriormente- pregunto

-no quisieras saberlo- pensó- no importa lo pasado se queda en el pasado ahora lo único que me importa es mi presente y mi futuro, solo espero lo que me depare el destino- dijo feliz- corre un lindo viento no crees- dijo soltándose el cabello-

-eres hermosa…- murmuro Dick mirando como su cabello se movía.

-gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose- y… ¿qué podemos hacer ahora Dick?- pregunto

-sería bueno darnos un abrazo y que luego nuestros labios se junten- dijo Dick quien pensó que solo lo dijo en su mente

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto ella bajando la cabeza-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el desconcertado-

-por lo que acabas de decir, tu nunca me has dicho esas clase de cosas y sabes no estoy para aguantarte bromas entiendes, quien te crees que eres para burlarte de mí, si crees que porque me voy a morir necesito tu compasión estas muy equivocado y si ustedes han planeado que me enamores para pasar mis últimos días felices no crean que voy a permitir que me hagan esto entiendes, aunque siempre te eh amado no voy a dejar que esto suceda y no me voy a creer este cuento y anda olvidándote de este plan tonto- dijo Kory molesta.

-Kory… no, no es lo que tú piensas, y me disculpo pero al parecer me escuchaste pensando en voz alta perdón de verdad y no nadie ha planeado enamorarte para hacerte feliz entiendes, Kory- dijo agarrándola de la mano tu siempre me has gustado demasiado más de lo que crees o aunque no lo creas-

-¿y te atreves a decirlo ahora?- dijo frunciendo el ceño-¿justo cuando me voy a morir? ¿Por qué Dick, por qué ahora?- pregunto sin entender

-si perdóname pero no sé lo que me pasa no sé por qué no lo dije antes, pero ahora no puedo ocultarlo, Kory enserio me gustaste, me gustas y me seguirás gustando por siempre, te lo juro-dijo el

-por qué… tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo, convivíamos juntos, me veías a diario, te iba a ver todas las noches para decirte algo pero no lo hacía por miedo ¿y ahora me sales con esto?- dijo muy molesta.

-solo te pido que lo intentemos ¿puedes? Di que sí, espero un si como respuesta- dijo el seguro de sí mismo.

-porque tienes que hacerlo tan difícil… bueno Dick yo aún… te sigo amando a pesar de todo… de tus desprecios, tus enojos conmigo y algunos de los malos momentos por los cuales me hiciste pasar, pero si… si quiero intentarlo- dijo tirándose sobre él y dándole un gigantesco abrazo- tengo muy poco tiempo y estos momentos los quiero pasar con la persona a quien más amo, y sabes que creo que lo conoces es un chico muy lindo- dijo dando una risita viendo como él se ponía celoso- y tiene los ojos azules más bellos del mundo, ¿sabes quién es?- dijo viéndolo como ya se iba a poner molesto- eres tu tonto quien más-

-Kory te amo…- dijo poniéndose rojo-

-oww… la primera vez que me dices eso- dijo sonriendo, pero sabes que falta ahora-

-¿Qué falta? Para mí esto ya es perfecto- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella-

-que tierno, pero cierra los ojos-

-bien… ¿y para que si se puede saber?- pregunto y empezó a sentir como se acercaba Kory más y más a él, hasta que sus labios rozaron, empezaron a abrir sus labios lentamente y todo esto termino en un adorable beso.

-Dick no quiero separarme de ti…- dijo triste

-tranquila no lo permitiré- dijo acariciándole el rostro y dándole un fuerte abrazo- no lo permitiré y será lo último que cumpla antes que perderte-

CONTINUARA…


	13. El compromiso

MI FIN HA LLEGADO

Capítulo 13: El compromiso

Ellos han sido muy lindos conmigo… me han cuidado, me han quitado esta tristeza, me han quitado las ganas de morir pero ya no puedo hacer nada más.

Punto de vista de Kory:

Me estoy alistando poniéndome un vestido color blanco que me lo compro Dick, me dijo que era una sorpresa, estoy muy ansiosa y un poco nerviosa espero que le guste como me queda el vestido, y como me peine, bien estoy lista solo me falta bajar y salir con él, si es una cita, hoy estoy muy feliz…

Fin de punto de vista de Kory

Kory bajaba con su precioso vestido y sus zapatos con taco alto, su hermoso peinado con trenzas y su maquillaje de noche.

-Vaya pensé que el vestido se iba a ver bien es ti- dijo Dick- pero en realidad te ves como una princesa- dijo ofreciéndole que coja su mano y cuando ella lo hizo dándole un beso allí.

-Gracias Dick el vestido esta hermoso…- dijo sonrojada

-Bueno vámonos que esta noche será una velada hermosa- dijo agarrándome de la mano y llevándome a su auto, pensé que era un auto pero era una limosina-

-¿de verdad iremos allí?- pregunte

-claro que si todo lo que se merece mi enamorada y futura novia- dijo el

-¿a qué te refieres con novia amor?- pregunte

-bueno Kory cuando se acabe la noche luego de divertirnos, sabrás a que me refiero, hasta ahora solo vámonos que no abra tiempo para todo lo que tengo planeado.

-Está bien- dije yo y entramos a la limosina.

Luego de poco tiempo llegamos a un elegante restaurante, donde se escuchaba la música, y se veían las estrellas, Dick nunca me soltó de la mano, eso me encanto ya que allí se encontraban muchas mujeres hermosas y no quería que tuviera ojos en otra persona que no sea yo. Dick muy amablemente jalo la silla para que me sentara y la acomodo. Fue muy lindo de tu parte, y me empezó a decir cosas hermosas.

-Kory, quiero que sepas que te amo, que no dejo de pensar en ti, me tienes aquí rendido a tus pies y…- siguió hablando el con amor mirando siempre Kory a los ojos y nunca soltándole de la mano.

Punto de vista de Kory: 

La noche se pasó muy rápida ya que fue divertida con Dick, comimos juntos, celebramos que éramos novios, y hablamos de las muchas cosas que hicimos cuando no estábamos juntos, hablamos de cuanto nos amábamos, hablábamos de… como hubiera sido un futuro juntos. Me puse triste pero, Dick me dijo que no pensara en eso. De repente vi que él se paro de su siento y saco algo del bolsillo. En realidad no tenía idea de que podría ser, seguro algún regalo por parte de él.

Fin de punto de vista.

-Kory- dijo Dick arrodillándose en el piso y abriendo una pequeña cajita negra.

-¿Dick?- pregunto nerviosa por qué era lo que yo pensaba él…

-¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa Kory?- dijo sin seguro y sin tener que pensarlo

-Claro que ¡sí!- dije muy emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos- Si acepto- dije limpiándome las lágrimas. Dick cogió mi mano y me puso el hermoso anillo en mi mano derecha.

-te amo Kory, te amo de verdad y no quiero separarme de ti- dijo el parándose y dándole un beso, en eso todos aplaudieron al ver su linda pedida de mano.

Por sorpresa todos sus amigos de ellos estaban presentes tomando fotos y grabando.

Fue uno de mis últimos momento más hermoso de mi vida.

CONTINUARA…


	14. La promesa, por mí

Mi fin ha llegado

Capítulo 14: La promesa… por mi…

Punto de vista de Kory:

Hoy es un nuevo día, muy lindo como los pocos que me quedan, desperté alado de la persona que amo, Dick mi futuro esposo, anoche Dick y yo volvimos muy tarde y como estábamos cansados después de bailar tanto y darnos mucho amor, caímos en el sueño eterno que nos levantamos tarde, yo desperté antes que él, ya que sentía dolor, recordé que anoche no había tomado mis pastillas y la verdad quería tomarlas yo que me olvido de ellas, pero quiero durar unos días más después de mi boda, unos días más para estar con Dick.

Fin de punto de vista.

Los días pasaron, Kory estaba muy ocupada en planear su boda, sus amigas la estaban ayudando con todos los preparativos, en escoger las flores, el lugar, (Dick y Kory se iban a casan por religioso y por civil), escoger el vestido, la luna de miel, las invitaciones, y claro los invitados, las decoraciones, el gran pastel de boda, la lencería también ya que sus amigas querían que Kory estuviera hermosa para su amado y lo más importante el vestido de novia, los chicos como son chicos y lo único que hacen es ponerse su traje elegante, sus zapatos y peinarse nada más, pensaban en que les podían regalar, obviamente antes de escoger los regalos pensaron en lo que Dick y Kory habían acordado, no regalos que sean para un hogar como por ejemplo muebles, artículos de cocina o cosas que estén en una casa, Kory sabía muy bien que jamás podrían vivir juntos por siempre por que Kory se iría pronto. Garfield pensó en regalarle comida y como es el un pervertido, algunos juguetes para su diversión de ellos, pensó darle esa bromita de regalo a los novios. Víctor que pensó más en que ellos tuvieras un recuerdo, estaba creando una cámara que sea fácil manejar para Kory, y que sacara las fotos automáticamente, así cuando estuviera de regreso a su hotel de la luna de miel tengan allí las fotos. Rachel pensó en algo más que la protegiera y busco un collar con una hermosa gema celeste, contenía la protección que creo que creo con sus poderes, y así los demás pensaban en cosas así.

Dos semanas después.

Punto de vista de Kory:

-Ya está casi lista la mitad de los preparativos de la boda, ya enviamos las invitaciones a nuestros amigos más cercanos, Dick invito al señor que es como su padre, ese momento va a ser el mejor día de mi vida, o del resto de mis días, amo a Dick y no lo dejare de amar, dije escuchando algunos gritos en el living y escuche una voz que no conocía, me fui acercando sin que me escucharan para ver qué pasa y sin que se dieran cuenta y eran… Dick y una chica rubia… creo que es ¿Bárbara? Pero… ella que podría hacer aquí, no hice ruido y escuche su conversación…

-Dick te lo digo enserio, no puedes casarte con esa chica como se llame- dijo ella molesta

-¿Por qué no? Si yo la amo y ella se llama Kory- dijo Dick defendiéndola.

-Dime la verdad te casas con ella solo porque tiene… ¿algo? Sabes a que me refiero- dijo riendo- si espero que al menos tenga dinero- dijo descaradamente.

-Bárbara a mí no me importa eso, solo me importa el amor que yo siento por ella- dijo Dick muy seguro.

-Pues la verdad no te creo nada, dime será cierto por los rumores que dicen por ahí que te casas con ella solo por pena y por su enfermedad- dijo sonriendo falsamente

-Claro que no es cierto, yo me caso con ella porque la amo y no me importa su enfermedad, no me importa si le queda poco tiempo, ese poco tiempo la pasare con ella y con nadie más, porque esto es amor, y no creo que la verdad tu sepas nada de amor Bárbara- dijo el

-Eso dices ahora, cuando ella muera, serás viudo por un tiempo, estoy segura que te olvidaras de ella, y te enamoras de otra, eres muy joven Dick no deberías arruinar tu vida a esa edad, y luego pensar en tu conciencia de haberte casado con alguien por pena y lastima, quedara en tu conciencia Dick, y además pasar la luna de miel con esa chica que seguro estará quejándose por su dolor, tener que cuidarla hasta que muera, y fingir hacerse el sufrido en el velorio, que mal Dick Greyson- dijo la rubia riendo-

-Pues yo no hare eso, Kory será la única mujer y será la única, no abra nadie más que ella, yo la amo y no la voy a olvidar, y si la voy a cuidar y estaré con ella hasta sus últimos días. – Dijo Dick- y por favor retirare que no eres bienvenida aquí, te aceptare en la boda solo porque vendrás con el- dijo fastidiado.

-Bueno con permiso, pero recuerda las palabras que te dije- y si en un futuro necesitas a alguien a quien amar allí estaré yo- dijo Bárbara y se fue.

Lo que escuche de ella tenía un poco de razón, la verdad Dick iba a quedar viudo y sin mi… yo no podría saber si él se olvidaría de mí, ni yo estaría para saber lo que sucedería con él, si se enamoraría de otra persona, aunque la verdad no quiero eso, quiera que siempre sea mío, pero no será así… tampoco no puedo ser egoísta él tiene el derecho de enamorarse de otra persona, pero como lo oí debo hacer que el me prometa algo, y quiero que lo haga por mí, como uno de mis últimos deseos. Así que aquí voy… acercándome a él… acercándome a mi amor.

Fin de punto de vista de Kory.

-Dick… - dijo Kory acercándose por detrás de el quien estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Kory, mi vida… ¿Qué haces por aquí? pensé que estabas durmiendo- dijo nervioso

-Dick no quiero que finjas, yo escuche todo, y quiero hablar contigo sobre eso- dijo Kory

-Kory… yo- dijo Dick agarrándola de las manos y fue interrumpido por Kory.

-En parte esa tiene razón amor, no en todo pero si en algunas cosas- dijo ella- quiero, no más bien necesito que me prometas algo ¿puedes hacerlo por mí?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

-Si Kory, si puedo, dime que es lo que sea por ti- dijo el muy seguro de lo que iba a prometer.

-Yo quiero que tú me prometas… que cuando yo muera no te quedes con esa idea de que seré la única, prométeme que si tú te enamoras serás feliz con esa persona, prométeme que serás feliz con la persona de quien te enamores de nuevo, ¿puedes por favor prometerme eso?- dijo Kory agarrándole el rostro.

-Kory...- murmuro el entendiendo lo que ella quería decir- Te lo prometo- dijo el con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Te amo Dick gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí-

-No Kory gracias a ti por haberme escogido como tu ultimo amor, y por haberme escogido a mí para pasar tus últimos días conmigo… te amo…-

Continuara…

Aviso: faltan dos o tal vez tres capítulos dependiendo si se me ocurre hacer un capitulo al final extra donde se cumpla la promesa de este capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	15. La boda

Mi fin ha llegado

Capítulo 15: La Boda

Punto de vista de Kory:

Hoy es el gran día Dick y yo… nos vamos a casar todavía sigo pensando que no debería casarme con el… pero yo lo amo así que sé que el cumplirá su promesa de que si se enamora será feliz… lo amo tanto… y aquí estoy, en el salón de belleza, ya eh pasado por muchas cosas horribles, como heridas en las peleas, pero no, esto tiene que doler más, si me duele la depilación, Karen insistió en que me depilara, según ella es para que Dick este más a gusto conmigo la noche Boda, no sé a qué se refiere o tal vez si pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, duele sentir como la cera te arranca tus pelitos, bueno ni tengo por la quimioterapia que hizo pero bueno ese no el punto, me están haciendo un hermoso peinado, es un recogido alto, y me dijeron que se ve hermoso con mi cabello rojo… según ellos, a mi más bien no me gusta tanto me veo más cabezona de los normal, no se rían pero es gracioso, pero no se rían, bueno ríanse total estoy hablando conmigo misma quien podría saber lo que pienso. En fin ya casi acaban con el peinado me pusieron una tiara y solo faltaba el velo, Rachel fue a traerlo y me lo pusieron, me maquillaron, naturalmente, me hicieron la manicure y la pedicure. Ya estaba lista, en todo lo que me hicieron se nos pasaron como unas 5 horas, si cinco horas, las chicas y yo nos relajamos con los masajes relajantes que eran gratis por hacer comprado un paquete de novia. Rachel y Karen me llevaron de vuelta a la torre, no había visto a Dick ya que ellos, Garfield y Víctor se fueron a otro lugar, seguíamos la tradición que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Fin de punto de vista de Kory.

-Eres una novia muy hermosa Kory- dijo Karen

-es cierto esta linda…- dijo Rachel

-Gracias y ustedes también son las damitas más preciosas- dijo Kory sonriendo-

-¿Estas feliz Kory?- preguntó Karen

-Claro que si- dije contenta, hoy me caso con la persona que más amo en el mundo, hoy Dick y yo seremos marido y mujer- dijo ella

-oww… que lindo- dijo Karen sacándose una pequeña lágrima del ojo, que linda historia-

-¿y tú y Víctor cuando se van a casar?- pregunto Kory.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto ella sonrojada.

-¿acaso no es verdad lo que digo?- dijo Kory cogiéndole su mano derecha- ¿Qué lindo anillo no Karen?- dijo Kory notando que Karen se puso nerviosa.

-está bien, Víctor y yo nos casaremos. Dijo Karen haciendo un puchero

-¡que hermoso!- dijo Kory cogiéndose el rostro- todas nos casaremos- dijo feliz- como falta que Garfield confiese su amor que siente por Rachel y ellos también se casen- dijo imaginando.

-No Kory ni lo pienses, él y yo somos diferentes, nunca podríamos llevarnos bien- dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno… no dicen que polos opuestos se atraen- dijo dando una risita Kory.

-Muy graciosa- dijo Rachel un poco molesta.

-bueno chicas estoy lista, ya va a ser la boda en poco tiempo… ayúdenme a ponerme mi vestido…- dijo feliz.

-oww…- dijo Karen dándole un abrazo.

(En el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos)

-Viejo te ves divina- dijo Garfield molestando a Víctor

-Gracias tú también- dijo Víctor aceptando la broma.

-Bueno ayúdame con la corbata- dijo Garfield.

-Está bien- dijo el aprovechándose y amarrándola muy fuerte- ¿lo siento de dolió? ¿Más flojo Garfield?- preguntó el riendo y terminando el nudo de la corbata.

-sentí que moría- dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro pero le dolió ya que olvido que Víctor era mitad hombre mitad robot.

-Bien chicos… díganme como me veo- dijo Dick entrando a la habitación.

-Te ves hermoso- dijo Garfield llorando tipo anime y abrazándolo-

-Gar me vas a arrugar- dijo Dick

-Te ves bien, sé que a Kory le gustaras mucho más- dijo Víctor dándole un abrazo- Bueno chicos iré a ver a Kory no olviden que seré yo quien le lleve a la Iglesia, tu Garfield asegura de que Dick llegue sano y salvo a la ceremonia, supongo que nos demoraremos un poco porque es la novia verdad, allí nos vemos- dijo él y se fue.

-Bueno Dick ¿no pensaras huir verdad?- pregunto Garfield-

-claro que no, como crees, yo amo a Kory y pasare sus últimos días con ella- dijo feliz- la amo tanto que deseo con todo mi corazón que ella se pueda quedar para siempre a mi lado.

-vaya… ojala se pueda cumplir- dijo Garfield lo más sincero que pudo.

-ya no nos pongamos tristes- dijo Dick- vamos para la iglesia todos los invitados deben estar allí.

-Está bien- dijo Garfield y lo siguió.

Y así fue como transcurrió la boda, Kory llego un poco tarde, como siempre ¿la novia siempre se demora verdad? Kory entro a la iglesia y cuando Dick la vio, estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, la vio tan hermosa, tan linda, su futura y muy pronto esposa… pero tan pronto también la perdería. La ceremonia empezó, el padre empezó a hablar, luego de poco tiempo se dieron sus votos matrimoniales y…

-Dick Richard Grayson ¿quieres recibir a Kory Anders como tu esposa, y prometer serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- pregunto él.

-Si acepto-

-Kory Anders aceptas como esposo a Dick Richard Grayson, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza y, así, amarla y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?- pregunto él.

-Sí, acepto- dijo Kory segura.

-El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.- dijo el sacerdote.- El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad. – Dijo y los novios se pusieron los anillos- Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que habla ahora o calle para siempre... los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo él y Kory y Dick se dieron un beso.

La ceremonia acabo, los esposos se tomaron fotos, y se fueron a celebrar con sus amigos, todo fue hermoso, Kory estaba muy feliz que hasta lloro, no se separaba nunca de Dick. Cuando llego el momento de tirar las flores para ver luego quien se casaría, las flores cayeron en las manos de Rachel quien recibió una mirada de Garfield pero se fue por allí ignorándolo, Garfield la seguía para darle amor.

-Te amo Kory- dijo Dick dando un beso apasionado a Kory-

-Gracias Dick… por hacer todo esto… te amo- dijo dándole un abrazo- vamos a disfrutar de nuestra boda- dijo ella sonriendo y bailando con el su primer baile como esposos-

-Mira esos tortolos-Dijo Dick mirando que Garfield agarraba de la mano a Rachel-

-harían tan linda pareja juntos- dijo feliz Kory- Te amo Dick, dijo besándolo.

Así disfrutaron juntos la noche… demostraban su amor a todo el mundo, y se tomaron fotos para hacer su álbum, Kory no estaba tan de acuerdo en hacer un álbum, ya que no quería que Dick la recordara cada vez que viera ese álbum.

Luego de que pasó la noche y ya era casi de madrugada, los novios durmieron bien, si muy bien, tuvieron una linda noche juntos como marido y mujer. Se prepararon para ir a su luna de miel, se despidieron de sus amigos e iban a volver a comienzos de la otra semana.

Su luna de miel fue hermosa, disfrutaban cada momento junto ya que sabían que no había mucho tiempo, Dick le demostraba su amor y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ella siga viva. Iban a todos lados juntos, él nunca la dejaba sola y la cuidaba ya que era celoso. Así Kory paso ya sus últimas semanas con la persona que más amaba.

Continuara…


	16. El día en que acabo todo

Mi fin ha llegado

Capítulo 16: El día en que todo acabo

Narrada por Kory:

Dick y yo estamos muy felices, llevamos casi dos meses de casados, vivimos en la torre con nuestros demás amigos y es como antes, todos felices, todos riendo, haciéndonos bromas, saliéndonos a divertirnos aunque yo no tanto ya que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero el amor de mi vida y yo nos quedamos juntos en mi habitación en mi cama abrazados y durmiendo juntos y haciendo infinidad de cosas que a ambos nos gustaban, con esto espero que entiendan lo que trato de decir. Dick es el esposo perfecto, me cuida, me ama, me da mucho amor, y ha pasado todo este tiempo conmigo, aunque por un lado malo esta Bárbara que no me deja de acosar llamándome para decirme que deje a Dick, la verdad no quisiera que cuando yo me valla a la otra ella sea la nueva pareja de Dick, claro que no, yo no puedo permitir eso, si eso llegara a suceder yo tendría que venir del más allá, espero que venga así bonita como estoy ahora, digo vendré y le jalare de los pies a Bárbara y no le dejare dormir con mi Dick, aunque ya no será mío, yo espero poder recordarlo y jamás olvidarlo, jamás podre dejarlo de amar.

-hola mi amor ya es hora de levantarse- dijo Dick dándole un beso en la frente a Kory-

-buenos días amor- dijo Kory dándole un abrazo- te extrañe mucho y no me despertaste- dijo un poco molesta-

-la verdad te veías muy tierna y hermosa durmiendo, no quería quitarte el sueño, después de todo ayer no dormimos mucho ¿recuerdas?- dijo el mostrando su cara pícaramente.

-ah Dick- dijo Kory avergonzada-

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste lo que paso anoche cuando todos salieron menos nosotros?- pregunto el viendo como ella se sonrojaba-

-Este Dick voy a ducharme- dijo ella sentándose en la cama-

-Está bien amor, te espero abajo te preparare el desayuno- dijo el cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola-

Kory se quedó sola y se fue al baño, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando de repente sintió un pequeño mareo…

-un mareo no es nada siempre me pasa- dijo ella sin preocupación- la verdad ya estoy resignada a irme y dejar a Dick solo- dijo Kory cuando sintió aún más fuerte el mareo, sintiendo débiles sus piernas y no pudiéndose mantener por más tiempo de pie- me siento mal… Dick…- fue lo último que ella dijo antes de desmayarse completamente.

En la cocina:

-Dick se acabó la salsa de frambuesa que tanto le gusta a Kory acompañado con sus panqueques- dijo Víctor-

-Enserio- dijo preocupado Dick- Kory prefiere mil veces la salsa de frambuesa sola que los panqueques solos- dijo Dick- iré a comprarlos chicos, por favor distraigan a Kory hasta que vuelva no le valla a dar mal humor por no tener su desayuno completo- dijo Dick y salió-

-qué lindo no creen, solo para complacer a su amada Kory- dijo Karen muy feliz-

-Bueno creo que Kory aún está bañándose así que si viene la entretendremos hasta que venga el- dijo Garfield.

-Está bien- dijeron todos sin imaginarse lo que sucedió arriba.

De vuelta en la habitación de Kory.

Kory se encontraba desmayada ya por 5 minutos lo que no es normal y es muy peligroso, sus amigos no sabían que estaba desmayada ni que en poco tiempo…

-Chicos ya volví suerte que había en la tienda- dijo Dick llegando con la botella-

-si suerte que tú fuiste quien le dijo que compre para así que tú le puedas traer a Kory- dijo riendo Rachel-

-muy graciosa- dijo Dick

-Lo se mi amorcito esta que empieza a tener mi sentido del humor, aunque yo soy mejor- dijo Garfield riendo y nadie le hizo caso- gracias por tu atención-

-¿Y Kory?- pregunto Dick al no verla-

-Pues todavía no baja debe estar arriba en su habitación eligiendo algo que ponerse así con las mujeres de desmoronas que se demoran en elegir su ropa, sus zapatos, sus accesorios- dijo Víctor pero luego se calló al ver la cara de Karen molesta-

-¿Así que yo también soy una demorosa cierto?- preguntó Karen

-Chicos creo que Kory ya se demoró mucho- dijo Garfield preocupado.

-Tienes razón- dijo Dick llendo muy rápido y subiendo las escaleras para ver a su amada.

Al llegar primero Dick se sorprendido con la escena que vio, Kory se encontraba en el suelo del baño, con un poco de sangre en la cabeza al parecer se golpeó la cabeza al caer.

-¡chicos ayúdenme! Rápido- grito Dick agarrando a Kory y poniéndola en sus brazos-

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron todos preocupados-

-Creo que Kory se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza- respondió Dick desesperado-

-Ponla en la cama- ordeno Víctor- tomare su pulso- dijo el cogiéndola de la muñeca sintiendo su pulso y sabiendo que no eran buenas noticias- …- Víctor no dijo nada por unos minutos-

¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Dick preocupado-

-Tienes muy poco pulso no creo que pase de esta noche, sé que no soy doctor, pero ya eh pasado por esto, ella está a punto de morir- dijo tristemente Víctor

-No… ¡no puede ser cierto!- grito Dick llorando-

-cálmate- dijo Víctor tratando de calmarlo-

-¡no me pidas que me calme! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si mi esposa está a punto de morir- dijo Dick triste y con dolor-

-Dick por favor no eres el único, pero tratamos de mantener la calma- dijo Rachel-

-¡yo no puedo mantener la calma cuando veo que mi esposa está a punto de morir!- grito Dick

-Dick.- dijo seriamente Garfield- Todos nosotros sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, Kory también lo sabía y lo acepto, acepto que debía morir y nosotros también debemos aceptarlo- dijo Garfield- no solo te duele a ti a nosotros también pero te digo la verdad Kory aún no está muerta y estoy seguro que va a despertar y dime ¿quieres que cuando despierte tal vez por última vez nos vea así?- pregunto Garfield- la pregunta va para todos- dijo el- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Que ella nos vea con cara de que sabemos de qué ella va a morir o que nos vea con nuestra mejor sonrisa y vea que la seguimos apoyando- dijo el molesto-

-Tienes razón- dijo Víctor parándose, no quiero que ella nos vea como si nosotros supiéramos que no va a pasar de esta noche o tal vez de mañana…- dijo Víctor-

-Kory…- dijo Karen llorando- ella se ira…- dijo abrazando a Víctor-

-Tranquila mi pequeña- dijo el dándole un beso en la frente- las cosas…. Suceden por algo ¿no crees?- pregunto el triste.

-Supongo que si…- dijo Karen limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Qué es lo que haremos chicos?- pregunto ella segura de sí misma-

-…- se escuchó el silencio de todos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sabían que debían hacer, hacer feliz en sus últimos momentos a su mejor amiga, o Dick hacer feliz a su esposa Kory.

Así todos se quedaron en la habitación de Kory, aunque sea durmiendo en el piso, y Dick a su lado quedándose despierto por si despertara. Nadie podía dormir, estaban muy preocupados, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, todos se durmieron menos Dick quien ya estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, lo cual no faltaba mucho hasta quedarse completamente dormido. De repente Kory despertó y abrió despacio sus ojos, sentía un inmenso dolor en su cabeza, fue cuando la toco y se dio cuenta que tenía una venda, ella no se acordaba de nada, hasta que empezó a hacer memoria y recordó que se había desmayado y que al parecer recién había despertado.

-¿Dick? – Pregunto Kory muy despacio y se dio cuenta de que él estaba dormido- siempre te dije que te ves muy lindo durmiendo- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente lo cual no lo despertó ya que estaba muy cansado- perdón por preocuparlos amigos- dijo ella al ver que sus amigos estaban durmiendo en el suelo con mantas.

-Kory trato de pararse pero no puedo, intento de nuevo y al fin lo logro pero apoyándose con las paredes hasta llegar al baño. Se tocó la cara y estaba demasiado pálida, se veía terrible y tenía cara de muerto, ella ya sabía lo que vendría.

-Falta poco para acabar con este dolor- dijo ella sentando en el sanitario-

Cuando de nuevo sintió mareos y ganas de vomitar, pero no se preguntaba porque después de todo no había comido nada en todo el día que ella recordara, puede que sus amigos le hayan dado agua tal vez, pero ella no sabía. Kory empezó a vomitar en el inodoro de rodillas, cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho vomitando sangre. Ella se cogió la boca y tenía sangre en sus manos y estaba aterrorizada sobre eso. Garfield escucho los sonidos del vómito y se dirigió al baño rápidamente al no ver a su amiga en la cama, tenía una mirada de terror al verla la escena de Kory con sangre en las manos… Él estaba listo para ir y despertar a Dick pero…

-Espera…- murmuro la voz de Kory muy bajito como si estuviera agonizando-

-¿Qué sucede Kory? necesito despertar a Dick- dijo el deteniéndose.

-No digas que vomite sangre- dijo ella tratando de pararse…- ayúdame-

-Pero…- dijo el ayudándole a pararse.

-Por favor Garfield- dijo ella- no quiero preocupar a Dick y a todos ellos menos tu más preocupados de lo que ya están… sé que moriré pronto… por favor- dijo ella lavándose en el lavadero.

-Kory yo no debería… Dick es tu esposo… y…- dijo él y Kory se acercó a él y lo miro a los ojos-

-¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?- pregunto ella mirándolo

-Está bien…- dijo el dudoso…- pero si te sientes mal solo avísame, me despiertas estaré pendiente de ti…

-Gracias…- dijo Kory quien jalo la llave del baño, después de todo no quería que nadie supiera que había vomitado sangre o que sus pulmones ya estaban dejando de funcionar-

-No entiendo porque no les quieres decir sobre esto…- murmuro Garfield ayudando a caminar a Kory hacia la cama para que descansase.

-Dick está muy cansado solo quiero que él duerma… yo lo cuidare al menos por esta noche oh por mañana como él lo ha hecho todos estos meses- Murmuro ella no tratando de despertar a Dick y recostándose en la cama-

-Bien si tú lo quieres así- dijo el- pero como te dije si te sientes mal solo avísame por favor, no quiero que vomites de nuevo sangre… esto le hubiéramos dicho a Víctor... él te hubiera podido ayudar…- dijo él.

-Garfield por favor… no insistas ahora descansa que yo también descansare…- dijo ella tapándose y echándose en los brazos de Dick, tratando de no moverlo mucho para no despertarlo.

-Buenas noches… dijo Garfield preocupado…-

-Duerme bien- dijo ella-

Así fue durmieron todos plácidamente. Obviamente todos despertaron antes que Kory, quien aún dormía, pero se le notaba problemas para respirar.

-Chicos Kory tiene problemas para respirar…- dijo Rachel

-Víctor por favor revísala- ordeno Dick-

Víctor le hizo caso y se dio cuenta que la respiración de sus pulmones no eran normales.

-…- Víctor no quería decirle la verdad, pero tomo valor y le dijo- Dick está a punto de morir-

Dick se echó al llanto y le pido a los chicos que la dejaran a solas con ella. Ellos al principio no querían ya que él estaba muy triste, pero aceptaron su decisión.

-Kory…- decía Dick llorando- te amo no me dejes por favor… no sabes cuanta falta me vas a hacer… sé que sabíamos que esto iba a pasar pero… nunca hubiera querido que esto pase… te amo Kory- dijo Dick llorando y agarrando la mano de ella- te amo y no quiero que me dejes aquí solo…- decía el limpiándose las lágrimas… quisiera irme contigo pero tenemos una promesa que voy a cumplir- dijo el echándose a su lado y tocando su mejilla- no me dejes por favor- dijo de nuevo llorando-

-Jamás te dejare… siempre estaré a tu lado, cuando mires las estrellas acuérdate de mí, porque en cada una de ellas siempre abra un beso para ti…- dijo Kory quien había despertado pero no respiraba bien-

-Kory- dijo Dick feliz al ver que despertó- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó él y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- lo siento sé que no estás bien…- dijo queriendo llorar.

-Te amo…- murmuró ella y le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas- cuídate mucho mi amado Dick…- dijo abrazándolo y diciéndole en el oído- aunque tengas otra vida más adelante... jamás te olvides de mí, te amo y te cuidare desde donde este y veré que nada te pase- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y dándole un último beso- te amo Dick… murmuro por último y vio como todo se nublaba y como iba desapareciendo Dick y todo a su alrededor.

Dick grito desconsoladamente, e inmediatamente todos regresaron a la habitación y vieron a Dick abrazando a Kory, quien no se movía y quien no cerraba los ojos. Garfield y Rachel apartaron a Dick de Kory, pues le hacía mal ver a Kory con los ojos abiertos, y botando sangre. Ellos trataron de calmar a Dick pero era imposible, Víctor fue quien cerró los ojos de Kory y luego quien tapo a Kory, le pidió a Karen que la limpiara y vistiera bonito junto a Rachel para el velorio. Todos los amigos de Kory vinieron a la torre, daban aliento a Dick quien se encontraba destrozado, aunque Kory estaba muerta, cuando se acercaban a verla parecía aun llena de vida, murió con una sonrisa. Cuando acabo todos esos dos días de velorio, con las flores preferidas de Kory, con el dolor de todos, enterraron a Kory, ese día hubo mucha lluvia y el último que se quedó en la tumba de Kory fue su amado Dick.

-Kory… te has ido… me has dejado solo… te extraño… me haces falta…- decía Dick llorando- debí haberme ido yo en lugar de ti…- murmuraba el- te amo tanto Kory… no sabes cuanta falta me harás… no sabes cuánto te extrañare… no sabes por cuando tiempo te seguiré amando… pero lo que si sabes es que haré todo lo posible por cumplir la promesa que los dos hicimos- dijo el resignándose que ella jamás volvería, pero que ella era la persona que jamás olvidaría.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y Dick seguía visitando la tumba de Kory para contarle como sufría por haberla perdido y las muchas cosas que él hacía. Lo que pasaba en la torre y le decía que aún espera cumplir la promesa, que aún no encontraba a ninguna chica para cumplir la promesa, pero que jamás olvidaría a su amada Kory.

Fin

Listo amigos 16 capítulos espero les haya gustado, ahora me dedicare a tipiar los capítulos de: El pasado está olvidado para mí, no sé si se los eh contado pero lo escribo a mano, pero como soy una perezosa, ya se deben matarme, pero no saben dónde vivo por desgracia para ustedes, pronto subiré los capítulos, hasta otra historia, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.


End file.
